


Ask Me

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, F/M, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 18:04:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4929733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha takes care of a heartbroken Thor after Tony offered...not so helpful ideas before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ask Me

**Author's Note:**

> **Natasha takes care of a heartbroken Thor after Tony offered...not so helpful ideas before.**
> 
> _Disclaimer: I DON’T own anyone or anything. I DON’T own the characters. The fanfic is written for fun, NOT for profit._

The faint beat of music drummed through the house, which was rather surprising considering the house, or tower to be exact, had been built by Tony Stark himself. One would believe he'd make it sound proof. Natasha frowned, concern more prominent than annoyance in her features. 

She wondered why no one else had picked up on the noise yet, had shown at least the hint of a sign that they cared. After all, she knew Clint was around too. So was Bruce, but most likely the doctor was too busy with whatever project he was currently working on.

And then there was Tony, who looked rather pleased with himself.

“What the hell is going on here?” she wanted to know as she walked into the monstrosity that was Stark's living room. Comfortably seated on his couch with a drink, he shrugged.

“I told Thor to blow off some steam,” Tony answered. “The guy looked like he needed it when he showed up here.”

“Oh? You mean blowing off steam in the way you used to do not that long ago?” Natasha tilted her head to the side, her frown deepening. “You of all people should know that partying hard won't solve any problems.”

“Of course it doesn't,” Tony agreed, leaning forward. “The problems will still be there the next day. But for a few hours? There's nothing of the heartbreak, of the lump in your throat that's choking you. It's all just a numb, friendly blur.”

“Not everyone is like you, Stark.” Shaking her head, Natasha turned on her heels and left the man be, knowing very well that she couldn't change his mind. If Steve had been around instead of still preferring his tiny place in Brooklyn, she would have had an ally. But, so it seemed, everyone under the roof of the Avengers Tower had their very own opinion of what someone should do after a bad break up.

Sighing deeply, she headed for Thor's floor, the noises almost deafening by the time she stood outside his closed door. Forcefully, she knocked, not sure she actually wanted to blast inside without a warning. To her surprise, the door was opened a mere moment later. What she found made her want to kick Stark's ass even harder.

“Lady Natasha!” Thor greeted her, offering a shiny grin that didn't look at all the engendering way it usually would. His eyes were unfocused as he tried to meet her gaze, he had to lean heavily against the door frame to keep himself upright. Quickly, she peeked into the room behind him, sighing again. A Tony Stark kind of party, she thought. Perfect.

“Do you really think it was a wise idea to take advice from Tony of all people?” she wanted to know.

Thor shrugged with one shoulder, taking another long gulp from the bottle in his hand. “I was upset when I arrived. Now I'm feeling better. The pain is gone, and I have big plans for tonight.” His grin turned dirty as he added, “I have a god's stamina, I can give everyone in this room the night of their life. I'm quite certain Mr. Stark would approve.”

“Really?” Natasha shook her head in utter disbelief. “How much of that stuff did you have? Is that your Asgardian alcohol? Because I bet nothing else could turn you into...whatever you are now.”

“Oh!” Thor's eyes lit up at her words. “My apologise, how rude of me! I should've invited you as well. If you're jealous, I'm sorry as I didn't mean for that to happen.”

“I'm not here looking for a fuck,” she growled at him, rolling her eyes. “I'm here to save you from a morning of misery. Tony told you to blow off some steam? Get the pain out of your veins? Did he also tell you how he used to wake up terribly hungover after every single one of this so called parties?”

“Well, I'm mighty,” he reminded her.

“Doesn't mean you won't fall victim to a sour stomach and achy head.” Deciding that arguing with a drunk Thor wouldn't get her anywhere, she pushed past him. “JARVIS, turn off the music.”

“No, don't!”

“JARVIS,” Natasha hissed, “if Tony worked any kind of moral intelligence into you, you'll turn off this music and not listen to someone who can barely keep himself on his own feet.”

Apparently Tony had done quite a good job with his AI as the music stopped in an instant. Natasha ignored the annoyed complaints coming from the crowd of guests. “Okay, ladies and gentleman,” she shouted instead, climbing on Thor's coffee table so everyone could see her. “The party's over. Please leave the building now. I'm asking kindly. I wouldn't advise to wait until security gets involved.”

With satisfaction, Natasha watched as one after the other, like a bunch of ants, said ladies and gentlemen left the penthouse until only she and Thor remained. She wasn't surprised that the god didn't bother to put up a fight. His mood had visibly shifted, which had been expected once she had ruined his party. Swaying dangerously from one side to the other, he made his way over to the nearest couch and dropped down with a groan.

“You treat me like a child,” he complained, his glare intensifying as she snagged the half empty bottle from his loose grip. “I'm the son of Odin. I'm a thousand years old! I'm...”

“Yeah, I know the old stories,” Natasha interrupted him firmly. “I also know all the fancy stories about big parties in the House of Odin, with lots of drinks and ladies and whatever else it is you desire. Big feasts after won battles, celebrating the successful hero. I don't even doubt you can rise early and bright the next morning, all ready for training. But this here...” She waved at the mess that was his penthouse. “This is not the celebration of success. You're trying to drown your sorrow, and that never works. Trust me, I tried. Failed every single time.”

Thor snorted. “What do you even know about heartbreak? I'm fairly certain it's you who breaks the hearts of unsuspecting victims instead.” He winced at his own words. “Apologise, I didn't mean to be rude.”

“It's not like you're exactly wrong.” Natasha shrugged, although the words had stung slightly. “Still...I do know what it's like to have a broken heart. To feel lonely. To hurt. I tried every single trick in the book to get over it. I drank. I partied. I fucked. I ran. I hid. Nothing ever worked. It only makes things worse once you sober up. Because while the pain was numbed for a while, it's bound to come back full force eventually.” She stepped closer, offering a hand to him. “Why don't you catch some sleep, get that poisonous crap out of your system and tomorrow you tell me why things with you and your scientist went wrong?”

Thor's expression fell, but he took the offered hand anyway. “I do not believe I wish to share this kind of story.”

“Maybe you will in the morning.” Carefully steadying the bulky frame of the man, Natasha guided him over to the bedroom with a bed huge enough to hold even him. “But for now...sit.” Expertly, Natasha helped him to undress, pulling the shirt over his head after mild, half-hearted resistance.

“Are you sure you don't want to change your mind?” Thor asked with a smirk once she unbuckled his belt and helped him out of his pants.

Natasha paused with a hard look. “If you don't stop this, I'll teach you a lesson you won't forget for the next thousand years. Now will you help me a little here? You're not exactly a lightweight.”

What felt like an eternity later, Natasha had him dressed down to his shorts, firmly ignoring the sight and what it would have done to her had she agreed to his offer. Now was not the time to let go of professional control though and once Thor had actually lain down, snuggling into the thick pillows, he was close to drifting off into much needed slumber. She wrapped the blanket around him, absent-mindedly running a hand through thick blonde hair. Before she could get up and leave though, a strong hand wrapped around her wrist and kept her in place.

“Thank you, Lady Natasha,” Thor murmured from somewhere inside his pillow. “You've taken great care of me.”

“Anytime,” she whispered, and couldn't help but lean in to brush the whisper of a kiss against his temple. She stayed until she was sure he had fallen asleep before she curled up on the living room couch to rest as well.

Natasha woke again when the first rays of sunshine found their ways into Avengers Tower and gently kissed her awake. Rolling over, she squinted at the mess that was the living room. It looked even worse in daylight. Yawning, she pushed herself into a sitting position, not needing longer than a couple of seconds to adjust. A well-trained spy couldn't waste time with being moody in the morning.

Quietly, she headed for the master bedroom, finding Thor still tangled in the sheets the way she had left him. She sat on the edge of his bed, allowing herself a moment to study him. The hint of a warm smile lit Natasha's face at the sight. He looked peaceful like this, surprisingly adorable, and expectedly beautiful. She pitied him for the rough hours that lay ahead thanks to 'blowing off some steam', but from own experience she knew that sometimes, one had to hit rock bottom first to recover next.

“Hey sleeping beauty,” she said then, brushing a few loose curls out of his face. Thor tensed at the gentle touch, hesitantly blinking his eyes open. She offered a full smile as he looked up at her. “Told you the morning after would suck, huh?” A groan was her answer. However, his words had little to do with his own suffering.

“I must apologise,” he said instead, actually looking embarrassed as he spoke. “My behavior shames me deeply. I shouldn't have acted the way I did.”

Natasha couldn't help a chuckle. “Apologise accepted. I can't really blame you, especially after you turned to the one person in this house who was absolutely no idea how to deal with a broken heart.” Her face turned serious, her hand running through his hair in a soothing gesture as she added, “I'm still willing to listen. Not that I'm so good at sharing my problems either. But from what I heard, talking helps. I promise I wont judge.”

Thor frowned at her words, didn't argue though. Natasha's smile softened and she nodded. “Very well. I'm gonna get us some coffee and then you can share the story with me. Sounds like a deal?”

The nod she received was at least one step in the right direction, she assumed.


End file.
